The In-Between World
by SecretStrawberry
Summary: Light used the notebook, this means he can't go to Heaven or Hell. So where does he go? An "In-Between" World you could say. But, he wasn't the only one to touch it. Who else will Light find in the world and what problems will come along with it?
1. Chapter 1

Damn you Matsuda…. Wait, I I'm alive?! What! But didn't Ryuk just write my nam-OH!

"A human who has used the notebook can neither go to heaven nor hell"

I must be in some in-between place…. Wait, I wasn't the only one to use the notebook… both Misa, L, and 'delete' dude used it, maybe more? Oh no… my father used it, is he here? Are any of them here?

 _Light Yagami decides it would be best to wander around in search of other death note users that have died and would have ended up in the in-between world._

"Hello?!" No one was there except black empty- wait… what is that slouched figure over there…. Oh crap. Why is _**HE**_ the first I find here?

 _L: Oh, it's you… fancy seeing you again, might I ask, are you Kira?_

… Yeah, why else would I be here?

 _L: Hah! I knew it! Anyways, might I just ask… who killed me? Was it you? Or one of those… Shinigami?_

It was Rem. She was a shinigami. She only killed you because she cared too much for Misa. If you didn't already know, if a shinigami kills someone to save another they die and turn to sand.

 _L: Huh, okay then. Well now I can really question you as to how you_ _ **actually**_ _killed people. I am already aware you use something known as a… Death Note?_

Yeah… 'any human whose name is written in the notebook will die' that's the very first thing written in the instructions Ryuk left.

 _L: Are you happy? Now that you have let every one that loved you die. Your family, Misa, your_ _other_ _girlfriend?_

Wait what? Who ever said I cared about Misa? She is annoying and in the way and nearly got me exposed… twice. I HATE MISA AMAN-

 ***Pop***

 **Misa: Oh, hey guys…. Wait? Light? Y-you never…. Loved me?! You must be lying right? Right?!**

Oh sh*t Misa, wait how did you die?

 _L: haha now now Light don't change the subject._

 **Misa: I FREAKING KILLED MYSELF TO SEE YOU AGAIN HERE LIGHT YAGAMI! I can't believe you tricked me into actually thinking you… L-loved me….**

 ***** Misa runs away crying in rage and heartbreak*

 _L: Light, you really do suck you know that right? Like you really really hurt -_

SHUT UP L. The only thing I want coming out of your mouth is your real name. Okay?! I don't CARE I broke Misa's heart okay? Don't act so innocent… you hate her too right?

 _L: Well 1 I still won't tell you my name just because (even though we are both already dead). And 2, *mumbles* I actually kind of had a crush… on… her…*mumbles*._

Haha… you must be… kidding…. She is a blabber mouth and obnoxious 24/7.

 _L: There is 98% chance you are jealous that I like her a lot while you still love her in your… shriveled… cold… black heart._

Okay really? 1. I am NOT jealous and 2. Honestly my heart is not THAT pathetic. Like seriously, that's a bit much.

*pop*

Great what jerk is popping into the in between world now-

Soichiro Yagami: Light Yagami! How dare you call your own father a jerk!

Wha-What?! D-DAD?

 _L: Mr. Yagami. Glad you are here, I just wanted to inform you that although as you died you identified Light Yagami was not kira he in fact was. Believe it or not he ordered Rem, that large white shinigami to kill me… he also just broke his girlfriends-_

L SHUT UP. Sorry Dad, he is lying… heh… he was lying don't listen to him he is a liar!...

Shoichiro Yagami: Ahem. Light you have A LOT of explaining to-

 **Misa: MR YAGAMI LIGHT LIED HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME BUT WHEN I GOT HERE HE WAS SAYING HOW MUCH HE HATES ME!**

Soichiro Yagami: … LIGHT APOLOGIZE NOW.

I am a serial killer. A psychopath, dad. I don't apologize, if I did, I wouldn't be Kira.


	2. Chapter 2

_L: I have to give it to him Mr. Yagami… he did just admit he is a psychopathic killer…. You can at least give him some slack for being honest. Also I must say although I kinda liked Misa, I did find her quite… annoying_

 **Misa: WAHH?**

Ohhhh Misa, you do understand how annoying you are sometimes right? You keep screwing everyone over.. atleast you aren't the most annoying…. There is Matsuda and…. 'Delete guy'...

 _L: oh god… is 'delete guy another Kira…'_

Yes he is… I wouldn't be surprised if he died right about-

*pop'

Delete guy: delete… delete…. Delete…. Delete… delete…. DELETE!

Soichiro Yagami: Oh my god…. Someone get rid of him… please? Anyone… he is really annoying…

Delete guy: delete… delete…. Delete…. Delete… delete…. DELETE!

Yeah, I kind of hired him to continue writing names for me so I could get proven incorrectly innocent soooo…. Don't mind him he is just…. Loud and obnoxious, in fact he is like Misa's twin!

 **Misa: What!? Ew no way I don't want a BROTHER he is weird.**

 _L: You are weird._

(Everyone except Misa): hahaha!

Delete guy: delete… delete…. Delete…. Delete… delete…. DELETE!

(Everyone): SHUT UP DELETE GUY.

Delete guy: BUT IT'S MY JOBBBBB!

*sees Light*

MASTER!

OH HELL NO YOU ARE _NOT_ INCRIMINATING ME IN FRONT OF L-

 _L: What's that, Light?_

…..

*muffled swearing*

 _L: So you ARE Kira! Not that it wasn't completely obvious the whole time, and you DID just admit it, but hey, I got you to ADMIT IT!_

I detest you more than words can express.

 _L: I really don't care. I have technically done my job...even though the completion of my job means that I am stuck here with a moron who thinks public service announcements are a good way to show off his psychopath side and CLEARLY reads...ah, QUESTIONABLE magazines, an oblivious lovestruck schoolgirl, an old officer who I won't say anything bad about since he was the ONE who actually helped me, and...er, 'delete guy', who seems to be a few sandwiches short of a picnic._

Delete guy: delete….delete...delete...

...

 **Misa: Do you mean me?**

Mr. Yagami: HA

I WILL F*CKING MURDER YOU

 _L: Where's your Death Note? *smirks*_

I DON'T NEED A F*CKING DEATH NOTE I'LL DO IT WITH MY BARE HANDS

 _L: We're all dead already._

…

F*ck you L.


End file.
